Liquid crystals may include liquids in which an ordered arrangement of molecules exists. Typically, liquid crystal (LC) molecules may be anisotropic, having either an elongated (rod-like) or flat (disk-like) shape. As a consequence of the ordering of the anisotropic molecules, a bulk LC often exhibits anisotropy in its physical properties, such as anisotropy in its mechanical, electrical, magnetic, and/or optical properties.
As a result of the rod-like or disk-like nature, the distribution of the orientation of LC molecules may play an important role in optical applications, such as in liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In these applications, LC alignment may be dictated by an alignment surface. The alignment surface may be treated so that the LC aligns relative to the surface in a predictable and controllable way. In many cases, the alignment surface may ensure a single domain through the LC device. In the absence of a treated alignment surface, the LC may have many domains and/or many discontinuities in orientation. In optical applications, these domains and discontinuities may cause scattering of light, leading to degradation in the performance of the display.
Many liquid crystal devices (including liquid crystal displays) may require input light that is polarized in order to correctly function. However, since most light sources produce unpolarized light (e.g., fluorescent lamps, light emitting diodes, Ultra High Performance lamps, incandescent lamps), liquid crystal devices may use one or more linear polarizers to convert the unpolarized light from a light source into light of a desired polarization state. Conventional linear polarizers may permit light of the desired polarization state to pass therethrough; however such linear polarizers may also absorb light of other polarization states. As such, at least 50% of the available light from the light source may be lost, for example, as heat. Liquid crystal devices may therefore have significant optical power losses (for example, greater than 50%), and as such, may require light sources more powerful than necessary. This may be undesirable, for example, for reasons relating to power consumption, heat, and/or costs.